


Sick

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Scotty is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: You were having a peaceful and good day until you got the message that your fiancé had collapsed.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimarooney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/gifts).



Today was a good day

There was no stressful running around or fighting because for once the Enterprise was not under attack. So instead you lived your normal,more relaxed life as a security officer.

A bit of training,checking different parts of the ship if everything and everyone was really okay,giving and writing reports.

Today was a good day until you got a call from MedBay. Your fiancé had collapsed in engineering.

You immediately sent your boss a message and hurried worried down the halls to your destination.

Entering MedBay you scanned the room and your eyes landed on Scotty lying on a biobed. Unconscious and way too pale.

Doctor McCoy,who was standing beside the biobed,looked up. His whole face softened,but there was no sadness or concern in his eyes. At least you couldn't see any of that. You took that as a good sign and walked over to him.

"Your fiancé is an idiot." Leonard stated.

Hearing this made you relax further. You knew the doctor well enough to know that he wouldn't make such a comment if Montgomery was in a really bad condition.

You allowed yourself to smile slightly.

"I am aware. One reason why I love him most of the time, when he is an adorable idiot. So what's the matter with him?"

"He has quite high fever. He has the flu,how all the scans show. Nothing life threatening." the doctor replied.

At this you raised one of your eyebrows "The flu?I haven't noticed anything and furthermore don't we all get shots against this?"

Leonard nodded and explained:"Yeah. But it's near the date where his shot has to be renewed,so it's probably that the protection has weakened enough that he could get the flu."

"Well, okay but that still doesn't explain why I didn't notice anything." It made you feel bad. Sure,both of you had your jobs,that could be very stressful sometimes and this could cause that you couldn't really spend much time together. Still this was no excuse to miss Scotty getting this sick.

"He probably hid it from you. He is better at that than it seems sometimes." McCoy made a grimace, remembering how he learned this fact himself. "I guess he didn't want you to worry and thought it would just go away."

"He is indeed an idiot then."

Leonard chuckled before getting serious again "Anyway when he wakes up I will examine him again but he can probably leave and rest in his room after that. But I want you to take care of him, watch him. At least for the first day."

"Of course" you agreed without hesitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knew Scotty hadn't meant to,but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep not long after you had helped him into bed in your shared quarters. At least he had apologized before. Leonard had been right, Monty simply hadn't want to worry you,since you already seemed stressed enough with your job the past few days. 

That didn't make him any less of an idiot,but you understood his motives and weren't mad at him. As long as he didn't do anything like that again.

You watched Scotty and especially the steady rise and fall of his chest a little while longer before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as you poured Montgomery's favourite tea in a cup you heard him coughing in the bedroom.

As quickly as you could without spilling any of the liquid you went to him and sat down beside him on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" you asked as you helped him sit up before giving him the cup of tea.

Scotty smiled at you,but it was obvious that he was still tired.

"Already better,having you here with me my love." he replied,his voice hoarse.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at this comment. "And now the truth?"

The Scotsman sighed "I feel like shit."

"Yeah that definitely fits better to the way you look." 

Monty glared at you,but it was easy to see that he didn't mean it. Because unlike a certain doctor he was very bad at hiding the amusement in his eyes.

You grinned slightly and stroked his hair, causing Scotty to close his eyes for a moment. Feeling him relax a bit under your touch made you smile softly.

"I got some chicken soup for you." you told him after a while.

"Not really hungry." Scotty muttered.

"I guessed so." you replied, "Still you need to eat. The soup is also good for you."

Again Monty sighed "I know."

"See the positive side of this. I'll allow you to eat in bed." 

Now the Scot grinned "Will you feed me as well?"

"Only if you behave." you answered with a smirk,which caused Monty to chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scotty was already half asleep when you came out of the bathroom.

To be honest you rarely went to bed this early,but taking care of a sick Scotsman could be pretty tiring.

You climbed into bed beside him and ordered the computer to dim the lights even more.

Monty wrapped an arm around you,pulling you closer. You smiled,but also hoped in the back of your mind that you wouldn't get the flu from him because of that. 

"Again, sorry for scaring you today." Montgomery spoke up, "And also thank you for taking care of me darling." 

You kissed his cheek before putting a hand over his chest,feeling his heartbeat.

"It's okay Monty. I am happy that it was nothing too serious and just the flu. Plus you should know I'll always take care of you. Without hesitation. Because I love you."

"Love you too. I am really a lucky man to call you mine." he replied and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am just as lucky to have you." You stated "But let's sleep now,we both need the rest."

With that being said you closed your eyes and quickly fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
